1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welding gauge used for the measurement of weld dimension parameters for fusion welding, typically utilizing Electric Arc Stick Welding, MIG (metallic inert gas), TIG (tungsten inert gas) or a similar welding process.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Welding gauges are used in fusion welding to measure multiple welding parameters, notably including the gap between the prepared edges of metal components, which can be steel, steel alloys, stainless steels, non-ferrous alloys and the like. Fillet weld depths and leg length also commonly require measurement, as does the angle of a prepared bevel when either joining plates or pipe ends.
Products currently on the market require multiple measurement devices to measure the various parameters that are required by welders and/or inspectors before, during and after fusion welding operations. Currently available gauges are often of a size and configuration such that they are difficult to carry without special belt attachments or other accoutrement, and also require recalibration or adjustment once they have been in use for a period of time. Thus, it is common for a welder or inspector on the job to have as many as six or seven gauges on his or her person in different locations, generally hanging from a belt and/or in pockets. Thus, each time a measurement is required, time is wasted locating and retrieving the proper gauge for the given measurement. Additionally, the risk of loss of a given gauge is much higher when the user is required to keep up with multiple devices.
Despite the fact that industry standards typically require recalibration of gauges every six to 12 months, such recalibration can be difficult or impractical with existing gauge models, often making replacement of a unit necessary.
Depending on the standards required by a given welding job, the welder must also decide which measurement scale is required by the governing protocols of the job. Depending upon such protocols, and often upon geographic location, the required scale can be 0.01 of an inch, 0.5 mm, or 1/64 of an inch. Many existing gauges allow for measurements in only one or two of the preferred scales, requiring a user to own and/or carry even more gauge devices.
Characteristics of such welding gauges are illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/523,741 to Palynchuk.
The object of the current invention is to provide users with a single, affordable welding gauge that can provide many types of fusion-welding measurements, can measure in each of the three preferred scales, is easy to carry and reduces both the difficulty and frequency of recalibration.